


The Kids Are Alright

by Katybug1992



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: The only person who doesn't know that he's Team Mom is Jaden.
Relationships: Jaden Schwartz/Reader
Kudos: 7





	The Kids Are Alright

**Author's Note:**

> Transferring from my Tumblr.

1.

It was supposed to be a quiet night in. Jaden would be getting back from a road trip and only had an afternoon skate the next day. You were planning on ordering Chinese and watching The Office.

“You are so lucky that nothing got in his eye,” you hear Jaden say as he entered the house, followed by two sets of footsteps going up the stairs.

Shortly after you felt his arms wrap around you and you leaned back against him, smiling as you turned your head to look at him and kissed him softly before you asked, “What happened?”

“Vince and Sammy trying to corrupt Robby,” Jaden replied, “Water balloons full of shaving cream. Who thinks of that?!”

“You sure that they’re corrupting Robby?” you asked with a laugh, “Just saying, that sounds like a Tkachuk prank.”

You laughed again when you saw the look on his face. He tended to forget that long before Vince and Sammy had started corrupting Robby, Matthew Tkachuk had been the one proudly doing it.

“Who did they get?”

“Well, they were aiming for Bozie,” Jaden was clearly trying not to smile, “but they got Schenner.”

“You laughed, didn’t you?”

“Why do you think I got stuck with them tonight?”

“What’s wrong with their place?”

“Apparently there’s a busted pipe.” 

You laughed and pulled out the menu for your regular Chinese place, “Guess we need to order more food.”

“Sorry,” Jaden replied sheepishly, “I know we planned a quiet night in.”

You just laughed and turned to kiss him before making him place the call to the restaurant.

2.

You’re curled against Jaden when his phone started ringing. He let it go to voicemail, saying that if it was important they would leave a message and turned his attention back to the movie. But then the phone started ringing again and he groaned when he checked it before rejecting the call.

“Who is it?” you asked, lifting your head off his shoulder.

“Rou,” Jaden sighed, moving to get up. He pressed a kiss to your temple as he stood up, “I’m gonna see what he wants. I’ll be right back.”

Five minutes later, he came back with his coat on, “I’m sorry.”

“Go take care of the kid,” you smile, trying not to laugh.

“He locked himself out of his place.”

“Why do you have the key again?”

“Steener thought one of the vets should and he picked me.”

You laughed that time. Because he may not yet realize why, you knew why. And maybe he would figure it out eventually.

“I’ll be back,” Jaden pressed a quick kiss to your lips, “like, twenty minutes, tops.”

And you knew that was a lie. Because you knew that Jaden would get there and unlock the door and then get pulled into attempting to play Fortnite.

So when he left, you poured a glass of wine and settled into the couch and turned off the Adam Sandler movie Jaden had wanted to watch and switched it to Gilmore Girls.

3.

“Of all the stupid things you could have done,” Jaden’s voice carried upstairs and you could tell he had been going at it probably since the game had ended.

You had already given up on surprising him when you saw Robby drop the gloves at the end of the game.

“But you -” you hear Robby start to argue back.

“It’s not your job,” Jaden cut him off, “Schenner had it covered.”

“But -”

“Robby, you don’t know how to fight. You could have gotten hurt.”

“You don’t -”

“Yeah, I don’t. It’s not my job. And I know Walt would tell you the same thing.”

“He already texted.”

“I know. Now, let’s get some ice on your face and then go to bed, okay? You played good tonight.”

“Until the end, eh?”

“You held your own pretty well. Just… ask Borts or Schenner to give you some pointers that you’ll hopefully never have to use.”

“Okay.”

“And don’t you dare ask Matthew.”

You heard Robby giggle in response and Jaden entered the bedroom ten minutes later.

“Hey,” you smiled at him, “good game.”

“Did you see it?” Jaden grinned widely.

“Your goal or your rookie going after Patrick Kane for that dirty hit on you?”

Jaden laughed in response and you loved that laugh, that smile.

“He okay?” you asked, gesturing vaguely to the door.

“Yeah,”Jaden nodded, “Walt and Chantal are gone for the weekend and Ray wanted to make sure that someone could keep an eye on him. He doesn’t have a concussion but his head hit the ice pretty hard when he fell. I volunteered.”

“Not that you would have said no if he asked.”

“No one can say no to that kid.”

4.

You were sitting down for a nice dinner. It was the first time in too long that you had been able to have a quiet night in with Jaden. And he had gone all out. He made steak and mashed potatoes for dinner, brought home your favorite bottle of red, there was even a cake from the bakery Brayden never shut up about in the refrigerator. Jaden had even lit candles.

It was perfect.

“Schwartzy!” you heard through the front door, followed by a racket that meant that a minimum of two of Jaden’s teammates had decided to drop by.

“Seriously?” you asked and Jaden just closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“I am bag skating their hungover asses at practice tomorrow,” Jaden grumbled and you kissed the rest of the plans for that night goodbye.

“Thank you for dinner, honey,” you smiled, taking your plate to the sink to rinse it off before pouring another glass of wine and heading upstairs while Jaden let Sammy, Vince, and Robby in.

You didn’t see Jaden again until several hours later, when you went to put your glass in the sink. You took a quick picture and smiled down at your phone as you went back upstairs.

Jaden had pulled out the sleeper from the couch and had been curled up between Robby and Vince with Sammy sprawled across all their legs. You grinned as you sent it to the WAG group-chat.

+1.

Your anniversary was simple. You went to a movie and got ice cream, a recreation of your first date.

When you got home, Jaden groaned and immediately apologized.

“Why?” you laughed.

“That,” he pointed toward a black SUV, “is Dunner’s car.”

But what greeted you when you entered the condo was not Vince and Sammy sprawled on the couch, playing NHL. It was Vince, Sammy, Robby, and Rou standing by the fully set table - candles and flowers in the center - and food that smelled edible.

“Happy anniversary!” they grinned.

“Robby made it!” Rou immediately rushed to assure them, “Dunner and Sammy helped. And I set the table and did not touch anything in the kitchen.”

You and Jaden both laughed and walked over to the table. 

You sat down and looked over at Jaden, who had the kids surrounding him. You didn’t know what he said, but they left shortly after, looking so proud of themselves.

“They’re good kids,” you smiled softly as Jaden sat down.

“Yeah,” he grinned, “I’m proud of them.

+

Jaden finally caught on when a special delivery arrived on May 9th.

“These must be for you,” he said, handing you the bouquet of tulips that had arrived at the cabin.

You giggled as you read the tag and handed them back, “No, love, they’re for you.”

“What -?” Jaden’s face scrunched up as he read the note attached to the bouquet.

‘Happy Mother’s Day, Schwartzy!’ signed by all the Kids.

You laughed as you saw everything click into place.

After all, no one ever accused Jaden Schwartz of being quick on the uptake.


End file.
